Remember
by Okami Moony
Summary: ¿Recuerdas, Lunático? Como en los viejos tiempos...


**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un drabble que me llevaba rondando la cabeza unos días. A pesar de que no me acaba de convencer el resultado, espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

><p>La luna llena se cernía en el cielo frío y despejado. En Grimmauld Place sólo había en ese momento dos inquilinos: en un cuarto vacío un perro negro observaba a un lobo que esperaba a que la luna que le condenaba se escondiese.<p>

Remus gimió por lo bajo. No sólo Sirius le había dado los galeones necesarios para que pudiese conseguir la poción Matalobos, si no que le había dicho que volverían a pasar las noches de luna llena juntos. _Como en Hogwarts, Remus._

Gracias a la poción no había necesidad de que Sirius le hiciese compañía en forma animal, y así se lo decía Remus continuamente. Pero desde quinto año Sirius repetía la misma frase: _Mira, Lunático; yo también soy peludo y tengo cola y hocico. _En esos momentos Remus no podía evitar sonreírle.

Esa noche el perro no apartaba la vista del lobo, mientras que éste no quitaba los ojos del cielo. A pesar de que justo en ese momento no interactuasen mucho, Remus agradecía de todo corazón que Sirius estuviese con él. Y es que un día Canuto le había oído decir _No quiero estar solo_, pero bien sabía que en realidad había querido decir _Me_ _da miedo estar solo._

En Hogwarts las noches de luna llena eran completamente distintas. En muchas de aquellas noches los cuatro Merodeadores salían a vagar por Hogsmeade, pero en otras se quedaban en la Casa de los Gritos, donde los animagos cuidaban de Lunático y se encargaban de que no se hiriese a sí mismo. Canuto acostumbraba a tumbarse a su lado, y Cornamenta solía quedarse en frente del licántropo con Colagusano sobre su cabeza.

Cuando el lobo se alteraba, que era muy a menudo, Sirius se levantaba y comenzaba a revolotear y a ladrar a su alrededor en invitación para jugar, a lo que Remus contestaba con gruñidos no muy amigables. Eso no parecía importarle a Canuto, que muchas veces le mordía juguetonamente una oreja al licántropo y se apartaba justo a tiempo de ahorrarse un zarpazo o un mordisco. En esas noches, James era más cauto de lo que en las demás ocasiones lo era; permanecía atento y listo para intervenir si el lobo conseguía atacar al perro; mientras que Colagusano, acurrucado en la cabeza de Cornamenta, se dedicaba a observar.

Y los cuatro se divertían.

La mente del licántropo llegó a entender que se encontraba más a gusto en compañía del perro, el ciervo y la rata que estando solo y mordiéndose a sí mismo.

Pero ya hacía muchos años desde que las noches de luna llena podían llegar a ser divertidas. Sirius y Remus habían pasado solos demasiado tiempo desde la muerte de James. Y sólo hacía un par de años desde que el perro volvió a cuidar del lobo.

Remus resopló con tristeza y acomodó la cabeza entre las zarpas. Entonces a Sirius, que sabía en qué vagaba la mente de Remus, se le ocurrió una idea. Se incorporó y de un salto se situó en frente de Remus, después bajó el cuerpo y le miró a los ojos. El lobo, curioso pero sin cambiar de postura, irguió las orejas causando que el perro menease el rabo y ladrase juguetón.

Como Remus no reaccionaba, Sirius continuó ladrando y empezó a brincar sobre las patas delanteras; le alegró ver que el licántropo empezaba a mover la cola a ras del suelo. Entonces Canuto se abalanzó sobre él y, sujetándole la cabeza con las patas, le mordió la oreja mientras emitía sonidos guturales. Se apartó de él de un salto y continuó ladrando y brincando en frente de Lunático, con la lengua fuera.

_¿Recuerdas, Lunático? Como en los viejos tiempos…_

El licántropo, cediendo al juego del perro, se sentó y gruñó por lo bajo antes de intentar alcanzarle con la zarpa. Sirius se puso bocarriba y volvió a atrapar la cabeza de Remus entre las patas para mordisquearle la oreja de nuevo. Estuvieron jugando unos minutos, los suficientes para volver a sentirse como cuando tenían quince años.

Al cabo de un rato se tumbaron otra vez para dormir, y esta vez Sirius se acurrucó junto a Remus. Tanto el licántropo como el animago habían vuelto a recuperar un poquito de la alegría que les fue arrebatada después de Hogwarts.

El lobo bajó la cabeza y le lamió afectuosamente el hocico al perro una vez.

_Gracias, Canuto._

El perro respondió a esa muestra de gratitud con un ladrido y volvió a acomodar la cabeza entre las patas antes de que ambos se quedasen dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A pesar de que soy fan del Sirius/Remus, mi intención no fue que hubiese slash implícito (como me ha dicho una amiga xD) ni nada de eso. Pero bueno, que cada uno lo interprete como quiera ^^ **


End file.
